Realizations
by vivalarapture
Summary: Maka had no idea when it started. She had no sense of epiphany, no grand gesture opening her heart to things she had previously been unaware. She was slowly swamped with the fact that she was desperately, amusingly, and completely in love with him. (Rated M for lemons in later chapters)
1. Sparks

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater.**

Chapter 1- Sparks

Maka had no idea when it started. She had no sense of epiphany, no grand gesture opening her heart to things she had previously been unaware. She was simply sitting in class one day, diligently taking notes, when Tsubaki brushed her hand, pointing to a snoring Soul. She chuckled at his snoozing form, lounged carelessly on the desk next to her. Her eyes ran down his face, taking in every feature, every twist of his lips as he dreamed, and she was slowly swamped with the fact that she had been desperately, amusingly, and completely in love with him for some time now.

She snapped her eyes back to the sheet of paper in front of her, cheeks heating slightly, wondering how it took her so long to figure out. The feelings she had quietly ignored, mistaking them for deep partnership between weapon and meister, were no longer a mystery to her. Her olive eyes squinted with this newfound information, and more intricate questions began plaguing her brain. If she had gone for so long not even knowing her own feelings, was there a chance she didn't notice if Soul had this same heart wrenching conclusion?

She was suddenly brought back to reality as the school bell rang, and she didn't have time to contemplate her weapon anymore, as his crimson eyes opened reluctantly. He stretched, and gave Maka a sharp toothed grin, flinching lightly, waiting to get Maka-chopped for sleeping through class. The impact never came, and he was surprised when she quickly gathered her things and bolted out of the room.

He raised an eyebrow, but followed her out into the hall without much thought. After all they had been through in the last few years; there was not much his meister could do to throw him off. He knew her better than anyone in the world, and sometimes, he felt like he knew her better than she did herself. He shuffled out of the room, and pondered his partner as he walked down the hall. Sure, Maka had been acting a little different the past few months, but she was getting older. She couldn't always wear those clunky old t-shirts and sweat pants to sleep, he decided. Her getting older was the reason for the tiny flannel shorts and tank tops she now wore to bed, right?

He grinned as he padded down the stairs to Maka, eyeing the girl currently overencompassing his brain. _I sure as hell don't mind those shorts. _He mused happily, sliding onto his motorcycle and revving the engine. Maka followed suit, and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tightly. They snaked their way through the city, rumbling to a stop a few minutes later in front of their apartment.

Maka hopped off the seat, grudgingly taking her arms away from his warm skin. "It's my turn to cook dinner, what would you like?" She questioned as they trotted up the stairs to their door. "Eh?" He grunted, not really paying attention, too enthralled with the scenes of flannel shorts being ripped off long legs filling his mind. She flicked him an irritated glance before repeating, "What. Do you want. For dinner?"

He bumped into her as she turned around in the door frame, not letting him through before he answered, "What in the world is wrong with you?" She huffed tiredly, as he had not answered her the second time. He looked up startled, inches from his meisters face. "Sorry, "He muttered, rubbing a hand through his silvery hair sheepishly, "I guess I've just been distracted lately." He shimmied past her thin frame, and called out, "Pasta!" before retreating clumsily to his room.

She giggled at his unsure steps, the recognition of her infatuation too strong to be irked by his absentminded behavior. Closing the door behind her, she headed towards the kitchen, placing her black over coat on the back of a chair as she went. Pulling pots and pans out of the cabinet, she hummed lightly. She twirled around, placing the pot of water on the stove, as her humming turned into full blown singing and prancing around the kitchen.

She yelped as she felt hands grip her hips, and a low chuckle behind her. She twisted around to see Soul smirking, and attempting to hold back a full blown laughing fit. She smacked his hands away with a wooden spoon, her cheeks growing hot.

"Soul! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He sauntered over to the fridge, leaning against it to watch her continue cooking. "Don't stop your music video on account of me." He said behind a hand to muffle his laughter. She glared at him, her face still hot and rose colored, pointing the spoon at him menacingly, "I was only doing that because I didn't know you were out here. It's rude to sneak up on people during a private moment!" Soul couldn't contain his laughter anymore, and he held his stomach, doubling over as laughter wracked his chest.

Maka seemed at a loss of what to do, her embarrassment radiating off of her. She picked up a book off the counter and whacked her weapon over the head with it. He now lay on the tile, head aching, but his laughter still howling. Maka turned back to the stove, giving him a "hmph." As she flipped around. "What's so funny anyway?" She asked incredulously, voice shaking. Soul's laughter faded out, and he coughed to clear his throat, standing up and holding his head. He heard the uncertainty in her voice, and kept a straight face as he once more placed his hands on her hips. "You have a good rhythm , but your hips are moving at the wrong pace."

She felt her heart tighten as he gently swayed her hips around, humming her song from earlier. He flipped her around, eyes never leaving hers, and swinging his hips in time with her own. She felt stuck, her mind was going a million miles an hour as his hands seared her flesh and sparks jumped from his finger tips. She couldn't look away from his eyes, those beautiful red orbs, piercing into her heart. He had a smile on his face she couldn't really place. It was a mixture of fear, pride, and.. Lust? Could he really be feeling lust towards her?

She finally got a grip over her frozen limbs, and pushed her chest against him, arms entwining their way over his shoulders and into his hair. She rested her chin on his collar bone, moving to the melody melting from his lips. She realized she may have crossed a line by being so close to him, but the way his hands pulled at her hips glossed over her intrusion of space. He didn't mind.

She didn't realize how tall he had gotten until he pulled her chin up to face him, and her heart felt like it was going to bust when she looked up to find him smiling so sweetly at her. She inched forward, her brain not working correctly due to the heat furrowing itself inside the core of her stomach. Souls cheeks turned rosy as he noticed her moving her face towards his.

Before he had a chance to claim what he had been waiting so long for, the smoke alarm went off, and Maka squealed, jumping backwards out of the embrace. Her voice high pitched as she cried about the burning pot of sauce on the stove. She quickly turned off the heat, and dumped the pot into the sink. Soul, slightly irritated by the timing that seemed to always be against him, chuckled in spite of everything, and helped her air out the apartment. They didn't speak as they swung pillows around, trying to force the smoke out the windows.

Maka was wracking her brain to figure out how in the world her self control was so rapidly taken from her. She knew her feelings for Soul were forever changed from just being her weapon, but that thought terrified her. She didn't want to ruin their amazing bond of room mates, best friends, and incredible weapon/meister pair. She bit her cheek, fumbling in her head to find the right way to handle the situation. She glanced at Soul, flinging a pillow hap hazardously around, white hair flopping in his face, and she knew she was stuck. She loved him, and she knew she had to open her heart before it burst with so much affection. Soul twisted around, grinning boyishly at Maka, noticing she was staring at him.

She felt her heart swell again, and she pondered how in the world she never felt this before. Soul flung himself onto the couch, tossing the pillow at Maka, "Take out?" He questioned, his smile holding amusement at her failed dinner attempt. She giggled, and nodded, grabbing the phone off the edge of the couch. She pointed the phone at him before dialing, swinging it around like a chastising finger, "This is your fault, you know." He chuckled, happy with himself, "I'm ok with that." He muttered, his heart still racing from holding her so close.


	2. Fireworks

Chapter 2, Fireworks

**Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater**

Maka awoke with a start, sitting up in bed sharply. Thunder cracked throughout the small apartment, rattling the windows. She shuddered, and threw the covers over her head. Suddenly, her door swung open and a figure crushed itself to her blanket covered form. Maka pulled the blankets back, her brain slipping from the fog of sleep long enough to crave for Soul to be cuddled next to her. She raised an eyebrow at Blair's human form grasping tightly to Maka's legs. "Bu-tan HATES the thunder!" Maka's eyebrows twitched as she contemplated either Maka-chopping her out of the bed, or enjoying the company of another body as the thunder and rain pounded the house.

She sighed, and gave in, deciding someone was better than no one. Blair changed into her cat form, and snuggled close to her chest, meowing happily at not being alone in the living room as the walls shook. Maka wrapped an arm around her, and cuddled deep in the blankets, trying to block out the noise. She uncovered her chest after a moment, looking down at Blair a bit, and whispered, "Can I ask why you came into my room and not Souls?" Blair tipped her head smiling knowingly, "Bu-Tan likes playing with Soul. But Bu-tan wants Maka to be happy. And Maka likes Soul." Maka's cheeks reddened, and satisfied with her answer, the rain lulled her back to sleep.

In Souls room, no such lulling was possible as the wind threatened to knock open his window. He growled angrily, slamming his pillow over his face, trying to drown out the noise. He heard Maka's door slam open, and before he could jump up to save her from whatever threat had entered her room, he heard Blair squeal and Maka's bed thump. He chuckled, happy that the feline had decided to leave him out of her hysteria. He took the pillow away from his face and stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows flicker across the room when lightning struck.

His mind filtered back to the dream he was having previous to the thunderstorm. He groaned happily, imagining her soft skin pressing against him. Her hands wandering, slowly caressing every inch of his- His eyes snapped back open and he growled at the thought. _I can NOT be thinking about this right now. She's in the next room, probably dreaming about puppies and god damn teddy bears or something. This is so not cool. _He flung himself onto his side, no longer able to sleep on his stomach due to unforeseen circumstances.

As the suns sinister gaze peered into Maka's room through her opened window, she groaned, jumping up to disrupt his line of sight with the curtains. Blair hissed at the sudden intrusion of light from her tent inside Maka's blankets. Maka stretched, sniffing towards the kitchen as the wafting scent of pancakes reached her nose. "Bu-tan smells PANCAKES!" She cried, poofing into her human form, and running into the kitchen. Maka followed close behind, her nose leading her to a figure that made her knees quiver.

Soul stood over the stove, shirtless and glistening with a plate of syrupy goodness in his hands. He turned towards the girls, grinning and placing the platter on the table. "Good morning." Maka called, plopping herself in a chair. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday? And cooking? I'm impressed." He squirmed under her compliment, but enjoyed it just the same, nodding happily.

"I couldn't sleep much last night during the thunderstorm, so I decided to make some use of it and cook some grub." Blair dragged a finger through the syrup and mewed happily, "Bu-tan slept just fine. Maka's chest is soooo warm!" Maka blushed, and slapped Blair's arm as she licked the sugar off her finger. Soul turned red, and pretending to ignore the pounding in his chest. They ate in semi-silence until Blair pounced up, and flounced up to head to work.

Maka picked up the plates and dropped them in the sink when they were finished, beginning to scrub the syrup off. She felt hot breath on her neck, and held back a squeal as she felt his hands wrap around hers and take the plate from her. "Let me do that." He purred, inhaling her scent and becoming intoxicated by the aroma. She wiggled her hands away, her heart in her throat. She tried to keep her voice even as she cooed, "No, you cooked. Let me clean up this mess." Soul chuckled in her ear, taking her hands more firmly, "Maka.." He murmured; face digging deeper into her neck,

He had no idea what he was doing. He had kept the cool guy persona on for so long, that it seemed to be helping him in this instance. He felt heat building up inside him, and there was nothing he could do but improvise. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so in love with this girl, that every single thought that swept through his brain was flooded with the essence of Maka.

"Soul.. Why are you doing this?" His breath was caught in his throat, and he immediately let go of her, backing away. She flipped around, her arms flinging around and her face red, "No no no! Don't take it like that!" She threw a hand to her face and roared angrily, "That's not what I meant!" Soul stopped backing away and replied,

"Then what did you mean?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you say it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"IDIOT!"

""MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul grabbed his head, rolling around on the ground as Maka stomped over him into her room. He glared towards the slamming door, and muttered, "Fuck it." Standing up and heading out the door towards Black Stars and Tsubaki's house.

He pounded on their door, howling, "Black Star! Basketball court! Now!" He heard shuffling inside, and a reply of, "I'M BUSY!" He flung his head back and howled, "I NEED YOUR HELP!" There was a pause, and he heard Black Star cackle, "Reeeally, Soul?! YOU NEED THE GREAT BLACK STARS HELP?!" Soul bit his tongue, and swallowed his pride, knowing his hormone/Maka issue was worth dealing with Black Stars ego. Maybe..

"YES! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The door was thrown open, and the blue haired ninja pounced through the door, and threw an arm over Soul. "So, buddy, what can your God do for you?" Soul shrugged his arm off, and threw the basketball at him. "I need to clear my head." Black Star grinned, and passed the ball around in his arms a few times before they headed off.

"Clear your head from what? Chick problems, bro?"

Soul shrugged, "I don't know what in the hell is wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about her." Black Star threw the ball towards the hoop as they arrived at the court, yelling, "Just fuck her already!" Soul caught the ball and chucked it at his head, "It's not about sex!" _Is it? It's sort of.. But not completely.. _He contemplated, dodging the ball as Black Star retaliated.

"What, do you love her?"

Soul stopped, and twirled the ball around his finger. "Maybe. Is that a bad thing?" He huffed, attempting to ignore Black Stars laughter. "It's not funny! I love her! So what?!" Black star dropped the ball, and turned to stare incredulously at him.

"You're serious?"

Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets, the word "love" grated on the cool attitude, "Yeah.. I think I do." Black Star started off in the direction of his house, "Bro, I am a God, but I can't help you with love issues." Soul shuffled behind him, "Bastard." Black star laughed haughtily , "Talk to Maka. That's the only person who can help you with THIS crap."

Soul flung a hang up in farewell, going back home. Black Star called back after him, "JUST FUCK HER!" Soul chuckled, and shook his head. _Why in the hell did I think Black Star will be able to help me with this?_

Maka lay in her bed, brooding, long legs flung up onto the wall and head lolling off the bed. _Why did I say that? Why did I do that? Why did I ACT like that?! _She sighed, letting her arms dangle off the bed above her head. _I know I love him. But he terrifies me. The way he touches me.. The way he looks at me.. _She felt the heat building up in her core again, and her eyes widened. She felt her hands drifting down her chest, down her stomach, and brushing the top of her shorts.

She let her hands drift under the fabric, and slide in between her folds. She mewed with pleasure, and slid her fingers up and down slowly, getting a feel for the new experience. _I don't touch myself.. I don't need to do this.. But I also never thought I would fall in love with my weapon.. _She closed her eyes, and let the distrust of her own body fade away as she felt the blood pumping in her ears. "Soooul.." She purred, sliding a finger, and then two inside herself.

"Hey Maka, I-" Soul opened the door, ready to have a decent conversation, and apologize for yelling earlier. His eyes dragged over to her body, one hand in those delicious flannel shorts, and one hands dragging through her hair. And something inside him snapped. Maka looked up, eyes the size of dinner plates, and mouth agape with surprise. "SOUL!" She cried, hands immediately flinging out of her pants, and up to her face in shame.

Soul immediately slammed the door, and paced over to her bed. He flung a leg over her, and pulled her hips until her head was back on the mattress. She looked up at him, her green eyes shocked as they looked into his bloody, half lidded orbs. "Soul, I-" He threw a hand over her mouth, and placed his face within inches of hers.

"No. You're going to listen to me. No Maka-Chops. No yelling. Nothing. You're going to hear me out. Understand?" Maka scowled behind his large hands, but nodded tightly. "Fmph." She mumbled. "Maka. I don't want to ruin our partnership. But this is driving me crazy." He leaned back, glaring at the ceiling, thinking, _"This is so not cool.. But it'd be even more uncool to stop now.."_

"I think I love you. No. I do love you. I can't stop thinking about you. My stomach does flips every time I fucking see you. And my heart beats like crazy whenever you're near. Look!" He took the hand off her mouth to place her fingers over his chest. She spread her fingers, enjoying the hard muscles, and the fast beating of her weapons heart.

She smiled, and raised her hand to his face, "Soul.. I..I.. " She bit the edge of her cheek, trying to stop her stuttering, "I love you too. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Feel my heart." He slowly lowered his hand, and sighed as he felt her heart racing as well. He laughed, and laid his head down on her chest. He brushed his lips against her collar bone, and felt her shiver and tighten up. He grinned against her skin, and licked his way up from her collar bone to her ear.

Maka moaned lightly, and wriggled her hands into his snowy hair, pulling him closer. He liften his head as far as Maka would let him, and gave her his signature sharky smile. Maka pulled his face down, and merged her lips with hers. Fireworks shot through his nerves as she pulled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gave it, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I never thought you would be the one to kiss me.." He muttered between kisses. Maka smacked him over the head, and smiled shyly, pulling his head back, "You straddled me.." Soul ran a along her side, "I did indeed.. I think I'm going to enjoy this new Maka.." She rolled her eyes, "You're such a pervert. And what did I say about coming in on someone during a private moment?" Soul laughed loudly, "But it always ends well, doesn't it?" Maka enjoyed their witty banter, but she realized she liked his lips caressing her even more, and didn't even give him an answer. He nibbled on her neck, not being able to keep the smile off his face. He knew she liked it.


	3. Explosions

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Authors note- For the simple fact that I'm too lazy to come up with an intricate excuse/side plot, and have had this chapter planned out for quite some time, I'm going to pretend that Death City is in fact apart from America and all their laws. As in, the drinking age is usually 21, and it is now 18. I figured I'd get more hell for destroying Maka's character by having her "pre-game" than for smudging the line of reality a teensy bit and making the drinking age 18. (Of which they are all at least that age) Hopefully no one is offended by this. 3**

Chapter 3, Explosions

THUWAK! The sound of book colliding with cranium rang out through the hallways of the DWMA. "What the hell, Maka?! I just didn't think a club would be your type of scene!" Soul cried, not even bothering to nurse his bruised head as he turned to his fuming meister. She stuck her nose in the air and retorted,

"You said, and I quote, 'Tity tits would never go to a club. She's not cool enough for that."

Soul contemplated his last few sentences, and realized maybe using the nick name, 'tiny tits' in relation to her wasn't such a good idea anymore. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had run off after Maka as she stormed outside, while Kidd and Black Star threw their opinions at him, attempting to salve the situation. They knew Maka and Soul's 'relationship' was shakey at best at the moment, and neither of the two were very good at communicating correctly.

"Jeese, man. I thought a club would be a perfect place for you and Maka to get it on. But nooo, you had to go and insult her and ruin my sneaky planning." Black Star chided, shaking his head. "You do NOT know how to woo a lady."

Soul glared at him, following in step with Kidd towards the exit, "Black Star, you're idea of wooing a lady is screaming at her and trying to stick your dick as close to her as possible." Black Star stoked his chin, grinning, "That may be true, but I'm with Tsubaki now, and you have yet to do anything but stick your tongue down Maka's throat." Soul groaned, and stuffed his hands farther down into her pocket,

"It's stupid uncool how true that is."

"Maka, you know he didn't mean that. Seriously. You don't even have tiny tits anymore." To prove her point, Liz poked at one of Maka's decently sized breasts. Maka swatted her hand away, but smiled in spite of herself. It's true that the years of puberty had been good to her. No longer stick thin, but well muscled and curved, albeit small curves, in all the right places.

"Maybe.. Old habits die hard..?" Tsubaki started, catching Maka's attention. "I mean, even if your relationship has grown, you do still hit him with books. That's an old habit. Maybe the tiny tits jab is just an old habit." Maka smiled, happy for her friends intelligent observation. "Maybe.." She mused.

Patty giggled, and stood up from the ledge she was leaning on. "You're going to come to the club with us tonight, though, right?!" Liz jumped up, squeeling, "It will be so much fun! We can dance and drink fruity drinks and flirt with boys!" Maka scoffed,

"Flirt with boys? I don't think I can do that. Soul would probably end up decapitating them." Liz tipped her head, smirking proudly, "Maybe he won't call you tiny tits anymore if he sees other men interested in you."

Patty put her hands on her hips, and leaned towards Maka, "You need to learn how to work boys, Maka!" Maka blushed, and agreed, even if it was to simply end the conversation that was making her stomach churn with anticipation. Liz clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled! Tonight you're coming with us to The Den and setting Soul straight." Maka chuckled, "We'll see how that goes.."

As Maka stood in front of the full length mirror in front of her, she couldn't stop pulling down the red fabric shaping to her thigh. Blair slapped her hand away and insisted that she looked amazing in the maroon dress. "Short is good, Maka-chan!" Maka twisted around to inspect the back. It dipped low enough to satisfy Blair, and it covered enough to pacify Maka. She surveyed herself one more time before giving in and agreeing to wear the dress Blair had picked out for her.

"I bet Soul will loooove this." Blair purred, before leaving the room giggling. Maka blushed, and proceeded to slip on her shoes before walking into the living room to join Soul. As she opened the door, she smiled, the image of Soul immediately lifting her spirits and ridding herself of self doubt. Soul looked up from the couch, and his face reveled what he thought of the dress.

His mouth slightly agape, a red tint splashing his cheeks, and a simple, "Wow." Graced his lips. She glanced down at herself, and then back up to Soul, "What do you think?" She asked, offering her hand to help him up from the couch. He took it, and slid his arms around her waist, "It's cool." He replied, smiling toothily at her. She put her hands around his neck, and tipped her head, readying herself for the question she was about to ask,

"So.. Are we together, Soul? Like.. Should we dance with other people tonight, or would that be wrong?" Souls expressive eyes darkened only for a second before he loosened his grip slightly, and answered, "If you want to dance with other people, I don't mind. It's a club. It'd be uncool for me to tell you otherwise."

Maka wasn't sure how happy she was with his answer, but she shrugged it off, and hugged him, before heading towards the door. She looked down at her short outfit one more time before looking up in despair, "How am I supposed to ride your motorcycle in this stupid thing? It's too tight!"

Soul chuckled, taking her arm and leading her down the stairs. "It's not that far, we can just walk. It'd probably be a good idea anyway. I wanna have a beer." Maka nodded, "Liz wants me to try a daiquiri. I'm not exactly sure what that is." Soul tightened his grip on her arm as they walked, "You're tiny. Please don't over do it. You're probably a light weight." Maka sniffed proudly, "I will be just fine. If I can defeat a Kishin, I can handle some alcohol." Soul sighed, hoping she was right.

Across the street from the club, Maka felt her feet vibrate from the music pounding inside . She saw Tsubaki and Black Star and immediately ran over to hug her best friend, "Tsubaki! You look gorgeous!" Tsubaki grinned happily, "Thanks! You do too! I bet Blair picked that out, didn't she?" Maka laughed, "Is it that obvious? From across the street, she heard Liz and Patty call their names, waving them to join them inside.

The four walked inside, the sound of laughing, chatting and bass all merging to create a hum that Maka decided she quite liked. She hugged Liz and Patty, nodding her hello to Kidd, and smiling as he attempted to keep mental blinders on to tune out the un-symmetrical room around him. Liz and Patty dragged Maka and Tsubaki over to the table they had reserved.

"Isn't this place so amazing?!" Liz cried, lowering herself down onto the plush fabric of the chairs encircling the table. Maka looked around, the lights pulsating in time with the pumping bass. She agreed, sitting down with the girls, and surveyed the dance floor. The boys walked over a few moments later, passing out drinks and sipping their own beers.

Maka took the pink glass from Soul, and he once again cautioned her about her tiny size and alcohol content, "Maka, these drinks are stronger than they taste. Take it slow." Maka scowled, and took a hearty gulp, "I will be fine. Stop babying me." Soul rolled his eyes, and slouched against the wall, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Maka poked Soul in the chest, "Let's dance!" He grimaced, shaking his head, "Hell no. I don't dance like they're dancing." Maka pouted, "Pleeease, Soul? I really want to dance!" Soul sipped his beer, and stayed strong, "No way, Maka. Not happening." Maka glared angrily as she sipped more ferociously on her drink.S

Black Star flung an arm around Tsubaki and belched loudly, causing Liz to grimace and grab Maka and Patty by the arm, "I'm not going to be a party pooper like Soul! Let's dance, ladies!" She dragged them onto the dance floor, the girls clutching their drinks for dear life. They sipped their drinks as they wiggled around the dance floor, and giggled while dancing with each other.

Patty grabbed Maka by the waist and swiveled her hips seductively around her own. Maka blushed, and tried to push away, but when she saw the boys gaping at them, she grinned wickedly, and continued the show. When Liz joined in their dance and Maka thoroughly embraced it , she knew the multiple daiquiris were coursing strongly through her veins.

They moved their bodies to the quick paced beat, not noticing for quite some time many cat calls and male suitors attempting to break up their sandwich. A hand wrapped itself around Maka's waist, making an effort to pull her towards him. She looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and dark, lustful eyes rubbing himself on her. She was slightly surprised, but the warm liquid she had been sipping enthusiastically clouded her judgment, and she went to work grinding up on this strange man.

Soul watched from across the room, his teeth clashing together as his jaw got more and more tense. At first, he was enjoying watching Maka let loose and showing a wilder side. Although now the demonstration of her sexuality was getting too close to others. He didn't care if she was grinding on Liz or Patty, but when the dark man grabbed her and she turned her attention to him, he nearly snapped his jaw in half.

Black Star was hooting and hollering, trying to convince Tsubaki to enjoy the parade of girls turning into slight exhibitionists. Tsubaki simply blushed a deep shade of red and shook her head quickly. "I'll dance with you, though." She replied coyly. Black Star seemed satisfied with that and chased his girlfriend onto the dance floor. Kidd sat silently next to Soul, muttering, "So.. Symmetrical.. So sexy.."

Soul could take no more of his meister rubbing herself on some random guy, and he slammed his beer down in determination. "_I don't give a fuck what I said earlier. She's never allowed to dance with anyone else. Ever again. EVER. I may not even let her talk to anyone again for months" _He contemplated locking her in the apartment for the rest of her life, and how his hands were shaking, he may just do it.

He slammed through the crowd of scantily clad girls and sweaty males, not caring whose feet he stepped on or drinks he spilled. He reached Maka and her dance partner, and growled from a distance, trying to keep himself from slaughtering the guy. "Let's go." Maka looked up, barely hearing Soul, but feeling his spirit approaching her. Her eyes narrowed, and she decided he was already pissed, so she was going to go all out. "_Let's see 'im ever call me tity tits again." _She slurred in her head, continuing to gyrate on her partner.

"Maka. NOW." He reached a hand over out to grab her, but she swatted it away, "I'm not leaving, Soul! I found someone to dance with me." She grabbed the man by the cheek and rotated her hips slightly, "Do you think I have tiny tits?" She stuck her bottom lip out, and pushed herself against him. The man grinned, and his hand reached out to squeeze the breasts in question, "No way! You-re tits are-"

Soul didn't let the man finish before he swung his fist towards his face, coming into contact with a sharp jaw line. The man flew through the dance floor, getting sucked into the crowd, "Don't touch my girl!" Soul exploded, the mans expression towards Maka pushing him over the edge. He took Maka's arm in his grip. Maka flipped her head around, fire flickering in her eyes, "Why would 'ja do that?!" She cried, stomping her way through the crowd of pulsating teenagers.

Soul followed close behind, just as irate as his meister. "He was going to TOUCH YOU!" He bellowed as they reached the edge of the swarm. Maka walked over to the bar, ignoring Soul and cried, "VODKA REDBULL!" at the bartender. Soul snatched her arm and hauled her towards the exit, "Not happening. You've had enough." Maka tried to pull her arm away, but found herself being swung over Soul's broad shoulders, "NOOOO!" She shrieked, her arms swinging towards the drink on the bar, "I'M NOT READY TO GO!" Soul rolled his eyes, ignoring her frantic kicks and the condescending looks from the club goers.

He shifted her slightly, getting a better grasp on her thighs, not wanting anyone else to get private glances at her creamy skin. Maka smacked him over the head, "Why do you always do this?!" Soul shrugged, walking out of the club, trying to keep his balance as Maka twisted around. "I was having fun! Just because you don't want me doesn't mean others don't!" As they got a fair distance from the club, Soul plopped Maka down, holding onto her shoulders,

"I fucking told you I loved you, Maka! I poured my damn heart out! Where do you get these crazy notions?! Of course I want you!" Maka teetered in her heels, the alcohol making her muscles jello. "You haven' touched me since then! You acted so weird with me! I thought you regretted sayin' it!" Soul sighed, dragging his hands through his messy mane. "Maka.." He started, sliding his arms around her, disregarding her attempts at pulling away, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you wanted everything to change, or what would happen to our partnership. I still love you, Maka.. So much.."

Maka looked up, her eyes watery. She flung herself into his chest, "Yer so dumb! Even if everythin' changes, it don't mean it has to bad." She was slurring, but he knew her emotions weren't completely skewed by the liquor. He picked her up again, bridal style this time, heading towards the apartment, "I am dumb. That was so uncool of me. I'm sorry." Maka nuzzled his chest, loving the way he smelled, "I fo'give you."

As Soul maneuvered Maka around to unlock and open the door, he realized she wasn't asleep like he had previous thought. As soon as the door opened, she slid her legs down, pinning him to the wall in the living room. "Soul.." She purred, grinding her hips against his, nipping at his neck. Blood started rushing downwards in his body, making his head light. He reached down, pulling her mouth towards him, taking her lips greedily.

Maka moaned into his mouth, entangling her fingers in his hair, and sliding her tongue against his lips. Soul slid his tongue inside her mouth, wrestling her for dominance, running his hand down her stomach, gripping her thighs tightly. She started pulling him towards her bedroom, her hands tugging at his shirt, a sign for him to remove it. He complied, but was hesitant to let himself be dragged into the room by a drunk Maka.

She didn't seem to feel his uncertainty, running her fingers over his tight muscles, scratching her nails lightly over his skin, nibbling up his neck. Soul hissed, holding back a groan of pleasure as she expertly massaged his skin. "_She is too good at this. Does alcohol induce sexual experience?" _He pondered before his entire mind went blank as she flicked her dress up and over her head. Something along the lines of "Not tiny tits.." Flashed through his half working mind, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of him.

He took her mouth again, teeth gnawing gently at her bottom lip. Maka moaned into his mouth, pulling his hair to bring his mouth closer. He felt Maka bump into something, realizing he was the one pushing her towards the bed now. She lay back, pulling Soul on top of her, gently tugging at his pants. Soul didn't obey just yet, too entranced with pulling the bra away from her delicious breasts. He ran a hand over them, and felt Maka inhale sharply, and with her exhale, moan his name. Soul grinned, loving the sound, and ran a thump over her nipple. Maka moaned again, loving the new feeling.

Soul lowered his mouth down, taking a nipple in his mouth, and sucking before biting down lightly, eliciting a magical sound from his meister. He continued massaging, nibbling and sucking until he heard Maka's breathing getting heavy and moans growing more impatient. "S-Soooull.. Clothes off.. now.." She whimpered, tired of rubbing herself on his jeans. He chuckled, and let his pants fall on the ground. Maka sat up and straddled Soul, pushing him down on the bed. She started leaving love bites all down his body, tracing his scar with her tongue, extracting grunts of pleasure from the panting boy.

He felt her hands mapping out his toned stomach, and sliding her fingers down inside his boxers. His brain short circuited as she grasped him by the base, and started to pulling his manhood out of the fabric. He groaned, loving the soft feeling of her dainty hands. One single thought went through his lust filled brain, reminding him of the caution he had thrown out earlier, _"She's drunk.." _It took every fiber in his being to pull Maka up from his groin and look her in the eyes.

Her green eyes were half lidded, and he felt the desire burning in them both, "Maka, you're drunk." Maka tried reaching down again, pouting, "Nu uh. 'm not that drunk." Soul groaned, but in distress this time. He did NOT want to stop her. He wanted to pull her under him, and thrust into her until she screamed his name. To prove how much he loved and wanted her. He grabbed her wrist, and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it sweetly, "Maka, you have no idea how much I want you. It is driving me crazy not taking you right now. But I want to do this the right way. When you're sober, and will remember the most amazing night of your life."

Maka giggled, her eyes still filled with lust, "But Sooouull…" She drawled, "I want you inside meee.." Soul inhaled sharply, feeling his resolve fade away. He brought her mouth to his, trying to keep the kiss innocent, and pacify himself and the horny girl straddling his lap. Maka nestled her face in his neck, sighing sadly, "Tomorrow.. Tomorrow you will take me.." She garbled, almost falling asleep in his arms. Soul laughed, thinking to himself that he deserved a medal of chivalry for stopping himself.

"_Tomorrow.." _He grinned, flipping Maka over to lay beside her on the bed. She yawned, and ensnared her legs through his, pulling him as close to her as possible. "Souuulll.. I love you." She purred, sliding a hand into his hair. Soul kissed the top of her head, loving the feeling of her almost naked body against him. "I love you, too. Now get some sleep. You're going to have a hell of a head ache in the morning." He looked down to see Maka already asleep, and he chuckled, drifting off to sleep himself.

End A/N- I swear, I am going to give you lemon. These limes and fluff are just taunting me, tricking me into being a tease. THREAT LEVEL ADORBS. ADORBS. SMUT LEVEL ACTIVATED.


End file.
